


Autumn Weekends

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written (quickly) for the fluff and sweetness-oriented Rainbow Fic Challenge on Tumblr. Warnings: this piece is so sappy it may stretch your suspension of disbelief and may also cause cavities and high blood sugar - but these characters so deserve it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Autumn Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> Written (quickly) for the fluff and sweetness-oriented Rainbow Fic Challenge on Tumblr. Warnings: this piece is so sappy it may stretch your suspension of disbelief and may also cause cavities and high blood sugar - but these characters so deserve it.

Edward could still be particularly sensitive in the autumn. It had always been his favourite season, and Thomas knew how much he missed the colours ofthe leaves at this time of year, or the way smoky, dreamy mists settled over flame-like trees and green-grey lawns. He tried not to let on, but Thomas knew him well enough. They both loved the house they’d bought years ago, just before adopting their son, and where they had been so happy, yet it made Thomas ache sometimes to think that Edward had never really _seen_ it.

Still, they had a damn nice life, considering where they had once been. Their son, Henry, had started school the year before, which meant that autumn now gave Thomas and Edward more hours together during the days, and more to talk over with Henry after school and at the weekends. Edward liked to tease Thomas about how domestic he’d become. But they _both_ had, really.

This weekend was still warm enough for Edward and Henry to be out of doors as much as they could before the winter set in. Thomas had grumbled about having to take work home from the office. Henry, meanwhile, had clamoured to go to the park in the morning, only to have Edward remind him that he had homework to do, but that they could sit outside and go through it together. (Henry was outdoorsy, as Edward was. They even looked alike; everyone thought he must be Edward’s biological son. It reminded Thomas of how people used to joke – rather annoyingly, Thomas thought – that he and Edward would have such nice-looking kids, if having their own were anatomically possible…)

Thomas watched them through the kitchen window as he worked on his spreadsheet. He could see Henry reading aloud from a handout as Edward edged his elbow onto the pile of papers on the patio table to keep them from blowing away. They both laughed at some precocious joke or secret of Henry’s; Thomas could see the way their lips moved, even from a distance. (Henry was a clever kid, all right – perhaps cleverer than Thomas, for his age.) Thomas hated to miss all that.

He closed his laptop abruptly. The spreadsheet could wait; at worst he supposed he could rush through it Monday morning. Mr. Crawley, the CEO, would never notice the difference and was always disappearing from the office over his own family dramas anyway.

Thomas stood up and pushed his chair away from the kitchen table before glancing at the clock on the wall. It was a bit early for lunch, but Thomas thought he might just fix something to eat and bring it out to his family when he went to join them. 


End file.
